


Goodnight

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: Arthur is down, John helps him up.





	Goodnight

Arthur clenches his fist, carrying yet another letter from that damned Mary. Arthur knows she just wants him to carry out different chores or missions for her that she somehow can't do herself, and each time he reads her handwriting he remembers how he wasn't good enough for her. After his time with her, looking in mirrors and self reflecting has been something he's tried to avoid widely, something that even has made Hosea question Arthur's wellbeing. Arthur felt, quite frankly, worthless, ugly and dumb as a rock. All because of one woman who wouldn't let him go.

Arthur's father had taught him not to cry, although Dutch and Hosea had taught him that rules like that were useless and that bottling yourself up doesn't make you a real man. Luckily, Arthur had agreed and now, each time he needed to release some emotions he'd just saddle up and take a little ride, away from camp. This had worked fine, until today.

Arthur places his horse right before the waterbed, as he throws the destroyed letter into the lake infront of him. He sighs of relief, feeling as if some kind of extra weight had been lifted off. The blonde lifts an arm to roughly wipe away the tear streams along his cheeks.

''Damn, even gave the letter a readin'?''  
Arthur freezes and almost jumps off the horse, before he can recognize the voice and glance back at the direction from where the familiar came from. He looks at John with a stern, bitter expression.  
''The hell are you doin' out here, Marston..''  
''Well I was gonna ask ya a favor, but you seem occupied. Are you cryin'?''

Arthur clears his throat and turns his head forward again, focusing his eyes on the fine texture of the mane of his horse. He doesn't want John to see him like this, and he knows there will be questions about why he's out at the lake alone at 10 pm, throwing letters into rivers. He sighs and turns his horse, quickly trotting by John up onto the road.  
''None of your business.. ain't you got someone else to ask favors from?''

John is a little stunned. Sure, he's used to Arthur's bitter attitude, and stern expression. But not once before has he seen the dirty, wide and buff man with tears in his eyes. Not once has he seen Arthur vulnerable. John quickly realizes what the situation is about, knowing noone else but Mary sends letters to the blonde. John knows about Mary, along with Arthur and Mary's past together. Of course, he has never asked much about it, since Arthur hasn't brought the topic up. 

''It's that Mary girl, ain't it..?''  
Arthur can't hold it back, and feels the tear streams on his face get wettened once more, and he tips his hat down in an attempt to cover his face. Both of them are completely still, and Arthur blesses the nature for covering the sounds of his quiet sobs. He rubs his eyes once more, and sighs.  
''The woman won't stop trying to squeeze more damn favours outta me.. seems she doesn't understand that she can just leave the past alone and get someone new to hassle..''  
Arthur takes a few breaths to calm down before lifting his head and glancing at John. John looks a bit ''struck'' by the version of Arthur that hes conversing with. He understands that Arthur is in need of some time to reflect, but he can't help but get an instinct that he should do just something to help the blonde out. 

''... Come on, Morgan. Let's talk about it, huh..? Dutch won't even notice we're gone.''  
John is a bit awkward, but he gets the point across. He gently presses his spurs into Old Boy as he starts leading towards the forest nearby, up the hills. Arthur soon follows, without saying a word. Their trail stops as soon as John stops Old Boy, and the sight they have infront of them is an abandoned, small camping sight. John dismounts the big horse, before waiting for Arthur to do the same.

''You wanna camp now, John..?''  
''Yeah.. Figured you'd need some time away from camp.''  
Arthur watches as John quickly sets up the tent, and to pass the time Arthur gets a bonfire started. He sighs and realizes the situation does get his mind off things. He can't help but feel more comforted now that even John Marston wants to take care of him.

''Come on Morgan, gettin' late. If you don't get in the tent, maybe the wolves'll get ya.. Been there done that.''  
''Well it didn't do you that much harm.. 'Cept those scars.''  
John smiles soft as he sits snug on his bedroll inside the tent, waiting for Arthur to join him. The blonde almost feels a little embaressed as he crawls inside, making the tent slightly cramped and he realizes they won't fit unless they're bumping shoulders and hips. 

''You had to pack the one man tent, Johnny..?''  
''Well I didn't know I'd be picking you up tonight..''  
Arthur lays on his side, facing the side of the tent and leaving John feel a little ''left out''. The darkhaired takes a risk as he lays on his side as well, and scoots closer to the bigger man. John sighs as he puts a light and calm hand on Arthur's waist as he presses himself against the blondes backside. Arthur feels the warmth start to spread from John, and he finally relaxes. 

''I'll be heading out to that Mary sometime soon and tell her to stop hasslin' ya, Arthur... Maybe I'll tell her you passed away in a bear attack..''  
John chuckles and hears Arthur smile soft at the dark humour. The blondes reaction makes John feel a little more successful in his ''comfort'' mission. John squeezes Arthur's waist just a little more, as he slides his arm forward, and creates a spoon position for them. Arthur finds the position a little humorous, considering he's a good amount wider and bigger than the darkhaired, who is trying desperately to cup all of Arthur's backside.

''Sounds like a plan, Marston... and uh, John.. thank you for bringing me out here. That damn woman just.. she gets on my nerves.''  
''Women seem to do that to ya. You don't need to run away each time you feel down, Arthur.. you can always talk to me, right here for ya, partner.''  
Arthur feels his lazy and tired sobs get brought to the surface, as he huffs them out. The weak tears fall down onto his bedroll, only this time they're tears of gratefulness. He is incredibly embaressed, yet thankful that John found him today. Even though John isn't the best with words or talking, he makes Arthur feel some sort of warmth in his heart.   
John yawns as he squeezes Arthur's heavy frame, feeling his head and eyelids fall heavy while the moon starts to wander higher on the sky above them.

'''Night, Morgan.''  
''G'night, John.''


End file.
